Colds
by Dark-AmethystUnicorn
Summary: Leon’s eye twitched again. “Cloud.” “Leon!” Cloud answered brightly, pointing at the man. He then cooed up at him. “Cuddle.” Please R


Disclaimer: I am of the opinion that these things useless.  
Fanfiction usually implies that you do not own the characters or world you are currently writing about. And given that Kingdom Hearts has no yaoi scenes featuring Cloud/Leon, I think it's safe to assume it's not mine. Pity, oh the fun I could have…

_Polite_ criticism is desired. **Flames are not**. I warn you now if I read a flame and I'm having a _bad_ day you will be flamed back.

**Please note**: This is a one-shot, I have _no_ intention of updating it. Maybe one day I will add more but I wouldn't hope too strongly in that direction if I were you.

For those who are attentive to spelling errors, please note that I use New Zealand English which means i.e: color is spelt _colour_ to me.

Oh yes, _fanfiction: _that which gives the author the right to completely mutilate, exaggerate or desecrate her fandoms.

That was the warning just so you know. Another warning would be the complete insanity that is Cloud.

To keep things simple: the Hollow Bastion crowd (Merlin, Cid, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Leon and Cloud) all live together, yes they'd have to have a bloody big house for that many adults but really, Merlin has _magic_ and there's that nice big _abandoned_ castle of Ansem's anyway. Take your pick as to how they found large enough accommodations.

And without further ado, I shall shut up and leave you to the story. Ciao!

**Cold****s**

They say people are absolute monsters while sick. Sometimes this is true, other times one is more inclined to think the patient is a 'baby' rather than a monster. Then there is the third, rather unique category…

Cloud Strife was one of those people you could happily strangle upon learning that he'd fallen ill. He was absolutely exhausting to look after.

Yuffie summed it up remarkably well, though the imagery did give one mental images one would rather do without seeing:

"He's on the same emotional rollercoaster as the humorous stereotype for pregnant women."

He did have a rather impressive range of moods that he swung between while sick. These included anger, depression, worry, indifference and insanely happy. There was also a kind of self-pity mode but Tifa and Yuffie were currently lobbying to rename it the Sephiroth mode, since that's all one could hear from Cloud while he was in that mode.

Worse yet was when he had a combination mood of any mixture of the afore mentioned. Peculiarly enough, most of the committee members could handle the moods, it was the speed at which Cloud changed between them that confused and terrified his friends. Cloud was, in fact, the main reason Yuffie pleaded with Aerith to amend the house rules; in particular the one that stated an ill housemate had to have someone home with them. Aerith couldn't be budge on the matter, however, and Aerith's word was law where domestic matters were concerned.

Leon always felt guilty that they all went out of their way to avoid taking care of a sick Cloud. Being sick was bad enough without your friends avoiding you after all…and god knew Cloud had enough angst already, he didn't really need more.

So instead they had the Shoe plan. The Shoe plan was simple but effective means of deciding who stayed home and who ran free to battle heartless. Another of Aerith's rules demanded that everyone use the coat closet by the front door for their shoes so as to avoid marks on the carpet. So when Cloud was sick, it was the sucker whose shoes were the only pair present that had to stay home. Leon still felt guilty but this helped decrease the guilt a little bit.

It went without saying that everyone tried to sneak out before the others whenever Cloud was ill. Some even went to the extent of spending the night elsewhere or even forming an alliance to sneak two of them out before the others. Yuffie was especially active in these alliances, _anything_ to be free; she didn't really have the bedside manner anyway.

Cloud had been down with a rather severe cold for the last few days, Leon hadn't had to watch over yet as he'd been leaving early in order to complete both his and Cloud's allotted tasks.

However, today he would be having an enforced day off.

He felt a twitch in his eye as he stared down at the sole pair of shoes in the closet aside from Cloud's: his boots. Bloody Yuffie…she was meant to wake him up damnit. He was meant to be working on the bailey's repairs today; Tifa probably bribed her to get her out so she could work on her bar. Yes, providing people with somewhere to become drunken idiots took priority over the town's defence. He was going to have to have a word with those two. Or just make them repair the bailey. Either worked.

Leon sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. It wasn't like he didn't like the blonde, he was, in fact, quite happy to partake of Cloud's company, provided he wasn't suffering mood swings….and he had wanted a day off but really…taking care of a sick man –whoever it may be- was not his idea of a holiday. He raised eyes to the top of the staircase, silently debating whether to go check on said sick man or whether to leave him for a bit. The sound of incessant coughing drifting down from Cloud's room caused him to grimace as his conscience gave a sharp twinge. He'll be going up…

A groan was forcefully shoved back as he noted the tears streaming fever flushed cheeks. Already this morning he'd received so many signs that he should've just stayed in bed…and now he had an ill Cloud in depression mode.

Sighing heavily again Leon made his way over to the bed, picking up the box of tissues from the dresser on the way and holding them out for Cloud.

"Morning, you might want these."

"Le-leon." Cloud choked in a congested voice as he took a tissue and quickly swiped at his eyes. Ah, depressed but agreeable mode. Leon perked up. This he could handle. He just had to be nice.

The chibi Yuffie that resided in his mind started to cackle hysterically while holding up a giant 'yea right' sign. Leon chose to ignore his overactive imagination this time lest he attempted to murder Yuffie for something she actually didn't do.

"You want anything?"

"Could I –sniffle- g-go down –sob- stairs?"

"Yea sure." Leon assented. "Just…stop crying?"

Cloud nodded, coughing as he threw the sheets back. Leon winced, Cid was right; it really did sound like someone hacking up a lung.

"Easy!" Leon quickly grabbed the blonde as his legs buckled under him upon standing up, effectively stopping his dive to the floor. "Here, I'll carry you. I'd rather not have to peel you off the stairs." Leon mumbled quickly moving downstairs to the living where he promptly dropped his load on the couch.

Remembering Aerith's lectures on the 'proper treatment of a sick person' also known as cosseting and pampering the sick bugger, and Aerith's domestic but rather effective forms of punishment for failure to comply, Leon was quick to snatch up some blankets and cocoon Cloud in them.

"I don't need blankets." Cloud stated blankly.

And enter indifference mood, most annoying of them all. Leon snorted.

"Oh yes you do. For one thing, I don't need Aerith on my back."

He allowed his mind to wander back to the last time he hadn't cosseted a sick housemate. It had been Yuffie so naturally everyone heard about it. Aerith had retaliated by serving mince meat as the main part of dinner for a week. Leon paled. Gods, did he hate mince meat. He'd literally eat _anything_ but that. Even _Yuffie's _supposed 'cooking'. He'd spent that week eating whatever he could scavenge from the kitchen before Aerith noticed. He still felt slightly debased that he was scared of a pink-wearing healer but Aerith could be very scary when she wanted to be. He'd grown up with the woman, he _knew_.

"Leon?" A warm palm was suddenly against his forehead, as watery blue eyes appeared in front of him. "You okay? Did I give you my cold?"

Leon felt the urge to groan again. Concerned mode. He hated concerned mode. The last time Cloud had experienced this particular mood while Leon was watching him, the blonde had had a mild panic attack after Leon received a paper cut from the book he was reading and gone overboard on the bandaging and then forced Leon to lie down on the couch while he fetched Aerith. Honestly, one would have thought the brunet dying from the way Cloud acted that day. Yuffie still snickered about it.

"No Cloud, I'm fine." He sighed.

"You're all pale. I think you should sit down."

"I'm _fine_." Leon stressed. "I'm not the one all stuffed up and looking like _shit_. Sit down and take that potion Merlin left." God bless Merlin, the man had finally caved into Yuffie's pleading and brewed the one potion that could cure the common cold. Ha. Take that modern medicine.

"If you sit down I will." Cloud countered pouting, eyes still shimmering in concern…or was those amusement? "But since you want me to sit down you'll have to get it. It's in the kitchen."

Leon threw Cloud a filthy look as he stalked into the kitchen. He found the prominently labelled bottle and snatched it up before stalking back into the living room.

"You're such a pain when you're sick Cloud." He muttered holding the bottle out to the blonde.

Cloud coughed behind a fist before measuring a spoonful and downing it. He pulled a face and looked up at Leon.

"Disgusting. Now sit." Cloud ordered patting the spot next to him.

"Cloud." Leon said blankly. "If I sit next to you, I'll probably catch your cold."

"Too bad." Cloud laughed nasally before grabbing Leon's hand and wrenching him down onto the seat. "And now you're sitting so we might as well share the blanket. You seriously don't look too good." Cloud reprimanded as he fussed with the blanket, smoothing it and tucking it around Leon.

Leon sat there blinking at him. "You…pulled me down."

"Mmhmm." Cloud chirped leaning over the side of the sofa, reaching for the remote. "Now let's watch TV!"

Leon let his head hit the wall behind him harshly as he updated his Cloud's status silently. Cloud was in a combination mood of concerned and happy. This meant perky concern over every, little thing and an invasion of personal space which more often than not, had Leon fighting to keep blushes at bay. Leon made a note, not for the first time, to get a place of his own _very soon_.

"Leon. Don't do that." Cloud scolded, pulling his head away from the wall. "You'll hurt yourself."

Leon stared at him blankly. "Cloud, I don't know about you but the shit I face thanks to Heartless is a lot worse then a bloody wall."

"It's not bloody. It's nice and clean." Cloud chimed happily. "Though if you keep whacking your head against it, it might get bloody."

Leon exhaled sharply. God damn Cloud's cold-induced moods. "I am going to kill you when you're better." He informed the irritating blonde.

"Ah, may as well stay sick then." Came the chirpy response as Cloud fixed his eyes on the television with a small, smug smile.

God_damnit_.

XXX

Leon woke with a start when an elbow suddenly rammed into his ribs.

"Sorry." Cloud sniffled. "Started sneezing and your ribs got in the way."

"…" Leon had no clue how to respond. His ribs were in the way? What the hell?

"Sleep well?"

"Until someone woke me up, yes." Leon muttered shifting in his seat so he could place a hand on Cloud's forehead. "Merlin's potion seems to have done the job. Your fever's gone."

"I'm still sneezing." Cloud muttered pointedly.

Leon shrugged. "That should be gone by tomorrow night, hopefully. Merlin's potions are pretty effective."

"Sounds like you would know." Cloud slanted him a look.

Leon shrugged. "Immune system's not too great. Winter's the worse, last year I spent all of winter downing Merlin's potions just so I could get out of bed in the morning."

"I'm gonna have to get sick more often." Cloud said suddenly. "You're _talking_."

"…"

"Oh don't go silent Leon!" Cloud beamed at him. "We're making progress."

"Progress?"

"Uh-huh." Cloud nodded his head. "See? We're talking and it's not in the middle of a fight and it's not because Aerith is hovering over you with this 'glare of domestic death' in her eyes.

"Glare…of…domestic…death?" Leon inched discreetly away from the blonde.

Cloud shrugged. "It's **Aerith**. Domestic death would the name of her murder style."

"…I am _not_ discussing her murder style." Leon muttered. "In fact, this entire conversation did not take place."

"So what have we been doing for the last ten or so minutes" Cloud paused before a wave of coughing erupted from his throat.

"Watching you try to hack up both lungs." Leon stated blankly and stood up.

"Sit." Cloud insisted pulling him down again and kept a grip on Leon's wrist, preventing him from rising.

"Damnit Cloud, stop doing that!"

"Nope." He grinned as Leon's eye twitched. "Ooh, twitchy eye, is Leon getting mad?"

"Is Cloud getting childish?"

"Yup, yup."

"Yup…yup?"

"Yup, yup." Cloud laughed.

"Not having…this conversation." Leon muttered through gritted teeth. "I really hate it when you're sick."

"I'm tired." Cloud announced, ignoring that last comment. He let go of Leon's wrist and held up his arms. "I can't walk upstairs myself, carry me?"

"Sleep on the couch." Leon groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But Lee-ooon, I want _you_ to carry me." Cloud paused, humming thoughtfully. "Or…"

"Or….what?" Leon asked hesitantly, chibi Aerith was telling him that he probably didn't want to know. When chibi Aerith decided to speak up, Leon usually didn't either. When inner Cid spoke up, Leon knew it was time to declare a state of emergency. Thankfully chibi Cid was being mercifully silent today. Though the fact that he actually had a chibi Cid running in his mind caused poor Leon endless grief.

"Oooor," Cloud smiled at him brilliantly. "Or you could cuddle with me!"

"…"

And that was the sound of chibi Aerith being right. "…" was also the sound of Leon's brain cells perishing.

"Lee-ooon?"

"No."

"No?" Cloud pouted. "No to what? Carrying me? _Cuddling_ me?"

"Both." Leon growled, rubbing his eyes. Inwardly, he made a note to inform Aerith of a new mood that Cloud displayed when sick; Bloody Annoying.

"So mean." Cloud stuck his lower lip out further before coughing lightly. "That's no way to treat a sick person. Just wait until I tell Aerith."

"…that's…blackmail." Leon whispered, looking horrified.

"Nooo, that's your options." Cloud grinned cheekily. "_Blackmail_ would be me threatening to post those pictures Yuffie has of you drunk aaaaaaall over town."

"Yuffie…what?" Leon hissed, hands clenching at his sides. He looked over at the front door murderously. Cloud correctly interpreted his intentions and pulled him out of his homicidal thoughts.

"Yuffie killing later, Cloud cuddling now!"

Leon's eye twitched again. "Cloud."

"Leon!" Cloud answered brightly, pointing at the man. He then cooed up at him. "_Cuddle_."

Leon looked at the wall blankly for a moment before methodically banging his head against it.

"Leave the non-bloody wall alone." Cloud cried with a cough standing up and pulling at Leon's hands. Leon was feeling slightly dazed from his self-induced head injury so he barely struggled as Cloud tugged and pulled him back to the couch.

Sitting down again Cloud began to inspect his head, looking down at the man reproachfully. "Now your forehead's all red Leon. It's going to bruise too." His expression brightened as he suddenly announced. "Cloud can kiss it better!"

"…"

"Leon?" Blue eyes blinked down at the brunet.

"…I'm giving you a fair warning; Run, now."

"Nope."

"Cloud," Leon spoke between clenched teeth. "I am on the verge of murdering a sick man, a.k.a. you. It's in your best interests to start running."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope, nope."

"Stop that."

"Nope, nope."

"Cloud."

"Nope, nope."

Leon inhaled and exhaled sharply, hands clenching and unclenching into fists as he looked at Cloud sharply. "If I agree, will you stop that?"

"Yep." Those blue eyes were _laughing_ at him, damn it all.

"Fine." Leon snarled, leaning back into the couch and crossing his arms over his chest. And no, his lower lip was _not_ jutting out…much.

Cloud chuckled and held back a snicker. Leon was pouting. That was just too adorable. As adorable as a flustered Leon.

Being sick was fun.

Tenderly he cradled Leon's head in his hands as he lowered his own head until he could softly brush his lips across Leon's forehead, trailing over the reddened area. He then placed two pecks just above each eyebrow and one on his right temple before sitting back. At some point Leon's eyes had fluttered shut, cheeks faintly dusted with pink as his lips parts just slightly so he could breathe. Cloud smiled affectionately down at the man.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" He asked softly.

Leon blinked, eyes flickering up to meet Cloud's before darting to look down at his lap, the pink in his cheeks reddening.

Cloud chuckled again, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Leon's. He closed his eyes as Leon's breath bantered across his face. "Leon, you're blushing." He opened his eyes again to find Leon's scrunched tightly shut. "Leon." He cajoled, altering his head's angle to just slightly brush Leon's lips with his own. "Open your eyes."

Silver orbs flickered in and out of sight as eyelids fluttered open slowly. Leon kept his half-lidded eyes lowered, looking down at the small space between them. After a moment's silence, he finally spoke, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"You're not really sick are you?"

Cloud gave a small start, blinking in astonishment at Leon before he sat back, rubbing the back of his head. "Well…I was."

"You were?" Leon echoed softly. The undercurrent of hurt and anger in voice was very apparent.

Cloud sighed, raising a hand and running it through his spikes. "Merlin's potions work wonders don't they?" He asked quietly. "While the rest of you always get left with a cough and sniffles for a day or two, I tend to be completely cured after taking the potion."

"You weren't sick when you woke me up." Leon said expressionlessly, thinking things out. "You've been acting crazy all afternoon and it wasn't from the cold?"

"No." Cloud answered, looking slightly sheepish. "See, Aerith told me what I'm like when I'm sick yesterday to pass time. And that it drives everyone crazy."

"…" Leon was staring at him vacantly, his eyes held a gleam of confusion as they stared into Cloud's.

"Don't look at me like that." Cloud leaned forward again, his eyes gleaming playfully at Leon. "It's not my fault. You never talk to anyone outside work."

"So this was one big plot everyone cooked up?" Leon's brows furrowed disapprovingly. "You've been riling me up on purpose?"

"Well…kinda. I mean, Aerith did want you to socialise more but-"

Leon had heard enough. He frowned and raised his hands, shoving Cloud away before standing.

"I don't care to be tricked like that Cloud." He muttered coldly heading for the staircase. As he climbed them, he felt tears sting at his eyes and found he was shaking a little from the surge of emotion. "Idiot." He whispered to himself angrily, swiping at his eyes. "Get a grip."

Cloud sat blinking on the sofa for a moment before the sight of Leon walking up the stairs stirred him into action. "Leon!"

He managed to curl his fingers around Leon's wrist. He tightened his grip as Leon tried to wrench free and reached for his other hand. "Leon."

"Let go."

"No. Listen." His eyes softened as he noticed that Leon was trembling slightly. He pulled the struggling brunet into an embrace and ran his hands soothingly through the long strands of chocolate coloured hair. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just…I agreed to help Aerith in getting you to socialise because…well…it meant I could spend time with you. You're always so quiet Leon, I just want to get to know you. Is that so bad?"

Slowly, Leon relaxed, melting against Cloud as those long fingers continued to run luxuriously through his hair. "It's…not bad." He murmured, bringing his hands to rest tentatively at Cloud's waist. "But…you really shouldn't have been so underhanded about it. I don't mind talking, I just…I never really have much to say." He lifted a shoulder in a shrug. He gave a small, wistful smile. "Not many people seem to understand that."

Cloud smiled softly in reply, knocking his head gently against Leon's. "It's ok. I'll understand. I don't usually talk much either."

"I know." Leon found himself speaking softly, his eyes drifting close.

"Leon. Open your eyes." Cloud called quietly, moving his hands to rest at the small of Leon's back.

"I don't want to." Leon sighed, his own hands moving to drape around Cloud's neck. "This is relaxing. I haven't felt so peaceful…for a really long time."

"You'll have to." Cloud murmured, arms tightening as he gave into impulse and ducked his head down to rest on Leon's shoulder. "You look so beautiful like that; if you don't open your eyes I'll kiss you."

Leon kept his eyes closed. "And if I want you to?" He breathed.

Cloud straightened. Carefully he tipped Leon's chin so that the brunet's head was facing up to his and simply stared down at the other. Taking in the serene expression, the long lashes brushing pink dusted cheeks and the rare trust Leon radiated. He swallowed and let his eyes drift close for a moment. A small smile flickered across his face before he ducked his head to press his lips against Leon's, sighing contentedly when he felt a welcome pressure responding in a sweet simple kiss.

XXX

"You planned this."

"Not."

Leon coughed again and reached for a tissue glowering, face flushed from his fever. "You had to have planned this, how else would I get sick in _summer_?"

"Shitty immunity?" Cloud guessed holding up a spoonful of medicine. "Open."

Leon frowned at him. "Why can't I have one of Merlin's potions?"

Cloud sighed and pinched Leon's nose shut, waiting patiently for the brunet to open his mouth to breath before ramming the spoonful of medicine into his mouth. "I could give you a potion." He said thoughtfully, ignoring the sputtering and cursing. "But then I don't get to look after you." He leaned forward to brush his mouth against Leon's ear. "Now be a good patient and you'll get a nice surprise later."

Leon's face flushed brighter and it had nothing to with his cold.

XXXX

Okay, that didn't turn out how I expected and it got _very_ _sappy_ towards the end, hopefully I haven't given anyone cavities and if I have…don't send me your dentist bill okay? I can't afford my own, let alone someone else's.


End file.
